Mario and Luigi: SuperEd Saga
by Pksmashbros
Summary: After a wish upon a star the Eds are transported to a strange world with talking mushrooms, Italian plumbers, and Turtle monsters, now with the resident heroes they take a quest to a neighboring Kingdom, what fallows is a journey of friendship, heart and of course beans! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Let's Ed Go!

**Time for another story, but I am probably gonna commit to this one a lot more, but it was an idea I had for a bit, for most of the EEExMario crossovers it's Paper mario or the thousand year door (Actually rewrites of the thousand year door fic.) so wanted to do my preferred Mario rpg, the Mario and Luigi games! Gonna do superstar saga cause well, I had interest in it, and with that Let's ED go!**

* * *

The peach creek junkyard was a couple things really, smelly, big and not much going on, but this was the favorite hangout for our three favorite eds, it's where they would usually relax after doing a scam, they wore their usual scars from their scams, the eds had bruises and kiss marks on all three of them.

It was a calm summer night as they walked through the mountains of Trash, towards their hideaway from the others.

Ed had the same goofy grin on his face despite being hurt multiple times due to his sheer resistance.

Edd was quickly patching up his wounds and washing away the lipstick on his face trying to keep his body clean.

Eddy was storming over to a van was purple with flame decals running down it and a painted rear axle and a drop-shaped side window.

He opened the back doors and motioned for his friends to walk interior of the van includes shag carpeting, stereo speakers, walls made from mock wood, and a water bed which eddy sat on.

"Who knew making a simple lemonade stand would lead to this?" He moaned moving up and down.

"Well if you make lemonade without sugar and offer no refunds, it makes sense why it wouldn't work" Double D reminded him Eddy angrily stared at his friend.

"But did they have to pummel us afterwards?" Double D shrugged "Well when you grabbed their money yes." Eddy mumbled as he lied down into the bed.

"Look a shooting star!" Ed jumped up and pointed towards it, "Actually a comet, but an interesting site nonetheless!" Edd said in wonder. "Make a wish guys!" Ed excitedly said.

Ed closed his eyes in making a wish, Double D was examining the comet as Eddy decided to make his wish.

"You know what I wish for? To go on an adventure away from those Dolts, something that'll make us heroes!" Eddy triumphantly said.

As soon the comet passed them, the trio started to hear something, "You hear that guys?" Eddy said putting his hand on his ear, towards where the sound was coming from.

Double D held his ear out and herd as well it sounded like, well a twinkling. The three ed's got out of the car and saw a strange sight nearby, a large green pipe jutting out of the ground.

They walked over to it and saw that it was big enough to fit ed inside! "That's odd…" Edd pulled out blueprints "There's nothing like that in the peach creek plumbing line." he mused.

"It could be a mole mutant entrance!" Ed said nervously.

Eddy then leaned over the side and his thoughts immediately went to scamming "Man maybe we can make some sort of profit off of this the bottomless pipe! No one knows where it go-" Eddy leaned too far and fell into the pipe!

"Ed whatever you do don't touch my-" Eddy's voice then faded out leaving Double D and ed alone.

"I'm coming to save you from the mole men Eddy!" Ed then charged and then leaped into the pipe leaving Double D as the last one left.

He started to walk back to the entrance but his friendship with the two stopped him from leaving "Oh, wait up fellows!" He then climbed up the pipe and reluctantly slid down.

All Double D could see was darkness as he fell occasionally he heard either Eddy screaming or Ed laughing.

Then he heard a splash, soon a second one, then finally he felt cold water hitting his face and was completely submerged, when he opened his eyes he saw light and swam up towards it.

When he emerged from the pond and grabbed a small ledge he took a few deep breaths he then saw his two friends also dealing with getting out of the water.

"Hey sockhead finally you're up so where the heck are we?" Eddy said as he looked around the environment and saw that a grassy plain. Ed shook the water on him off like a dog.

"So what's the plan?" Eddy was starting to be impatient he turned to his capped companion who was pondering.

"Well I suggest that we should find some sort of civilization that way we can get some answers on our current predicament." Double D said as the eds started to walk further into the plains.

The eds were walking through the plains as eddy was just bored double d was taking notes about the environment and ed was skipping around the group it was peaceful as a summer day.

However Eddy saw a sight that made him have a wide grin a floating coin! He quickly ran up and grabbed it "I'm rich! It may not be much but I can probably find more!" he did a tiny dance.

"Town ho!" Ed said pointing towards a small town. "Excellent find Ed! Come maybe we can find answers to our location problem." Edd noted.

As the trio walked towards the Town, Eddy got some more coins and found out some blocks have coins in them. The then reached a gate guarded by a small mushroom creature holding a spear.

"Halt, who goes there!" It said with a squeaky voice, Eddy nudged Double D to do the talking "Uh yes… we are travelers looking for advice to our location perhaps you can help us?" The thing nodded, "You're in toad town, home of the toads and the lovely princess peach!" The Toad swooned.

"What is she like a mushroom like you?" Eddy chuckled. "No she kinda looks like you guys! If you wanna get into the town it's five coins." The Toad explained. "No way I ain't paying!" Eddy greedly said.

"Eddy you have 15 coins in your pockets this is possibly our only way of getting answers!" Edd scolded him. Eddy grumbled as he handed the toad the coins and he opened the gate, Edd thanked the toad, Ed skipped into the town and Eddy grumbled to himself.

The trio walked into town seeing toads and mushroom houses as Edd was excitedly taking notes "Astounding! I never thought I could see another civilization like this!" Eddy yawned as Ed looked around smiling.

Their thoughts were interrupted by two men racing down the street with one of them being dragged and tied up on the others foot. "Mario stop!" The one in green begged him to stop while the one in red continued "No time Luigi! We have to save Peach!"

"Well that was unusual…" Edd noted as Ed looked excited "We must help them!" Eddy looked annoyed but then realized something "Wait this our chance! Come let's go save that princess!"

"Eddy are you insane! We have no experience in this matter!" Edd tried to rationalize. "Well if you're being such a wimp about it see ya later Double D!" Eddy and Ed ran off with Double D sighing and following behind.

When the trio arrived to the castle they saw the two men with a turtle monster while a girl was sobbing her eyes out on the throne.

"It's over bowser!" The one in red said with the man in green behind him. "Uh… W-wait a second! Listen… This is no time for fighting! Even though I would've won.." The monster said muttering that last part.

"Listen to me me everyone! Something terrible has happened!" One of the Toads spoke up. "The Goodwill Ambassador from our neighbor the Beanbean Kingdom, just paid a visit!" Another decided to speak up.

"Yeah But it was no friendly visit! The ambassador stole Princess Peach's voice!" He worriedly explained. The princess spoke in garbled text before some symbols appeared and landed on the ground exploding.

"A-And replaced it with this explosive vocabulary!" The first one yelled. The Princess spoke again causing the group to scatter to dodge the resulting explosions. "Oh my…" Double D said in shock.

The two men and the Turtle returned. "Gah! I kidnap Peach in this state she'll wreck my castle!" The Turtle growed. "Mario! Do something super!" He ordered. "Uh let's a go?" Mario said shrugging.

"Mario Please! Go and return Princess peaches beautiful voice! Only you can do it!" One of the Toads said. "The perpetrator came from the Beanbean kingdom! If you head over there, you should be able to learn more!" The other one said.

The turtle laughed. "Yeah! Go Capture that fiend and get back Peach's Voice! And then I can kidnap her!" Eddy turned to double D "What a strange place this is." he muttered. "We'll take my koopa cruiser and leave in no time! Mario! We leave Immediately!" The turtle ordered.

The princess then spoke a lot making a ton of symbols appear making the heroes panic Before running off. Before long there was a huge explosion that could seen from toad town.

In the midst of the scuffle the Eds bumped into the two men and the turtle. "Who are these chumps mario?" The turtle asked a bit bluntly. "Chumps! Why I oughta.." Eddy started before Double D stopped him. "Excuse my friend, I am Eddward but my friends call me Double D he started, This is Ed." Ed gave a wave to the other trio. "Hello my name is Ed!"

"And i'm Eddy! And we got a proposition for you, we wanna join your group!" He said with Double D looking nervous "Hah you three! I think we might need someone to be cannon fodder with the goombas welcome aboard! Your now serving the glorious koopa king bowser!" Bowser said posing, before walking off and talking into a walkie talkie about sending the koopa cruiser here.

"Ignore him he's always like this, I suppose we should introduce ourselves, I'm Mario!" The one in red said. "And i'm luigi!" The green one said before the two spun before making a pose "We're the Mario Bros!" They announced.

"Impressive!" Edd said, "You're like superheroes!" Ed excitedly said "Alright losers listen up!" Bowser said walking over, "The koopa cruiser is in the town square move out!" He said storming off with the 5 walking behind.

Later the group sort of split off in the square with Double D talking to some of the residents when he bumped into a turtle wearing a uniform. "My apologies sir I didn't see where I was going!" He painced to which the turtle shook his hands "Nah it's cool, i'm a bit lost myself. I got separated from the koopa troop, Do you know where Lord Bowser has gone?" He asked.

Double D thought about it. "I think I saw him heading in that direction." He said pointing north. "Oh, ok, Thanks! It's almost time to assemble and boy I can't miss that! I've gotta hurry!" The turtle ran off excitedly.

Double D turned and saw Eddy smacking a block with Ed nearby "Another mushroom? no thanks!" He said annoyed. "Can I have it Eddy?" Ed pleaded Eddy was about to toss it to him but a voice interrupted him

"Oh! Wow! My mushroom you got it for me?" Eddy looked at a toad "Uh yeah, why?" The toad jumped "Oh thank you so much yes! But… say you're going to the beanbean kingdom soon huh? You'd better keep it, then." The toad then rummaged in his pocket. "And take this as a gift!" He tossed the short boy a mushroom with brighter colors.

"Gee thanks…" Eddy mumbled as he gave the mushroom he got from the block to Ed as he leapt down. "I'm surprised you actually did that Eddy." Double D commented to his friend. "Hey I got a reward for it didn't I?" he smugly said as he walked past Double D and Ed ran in front of him "Look at my cool mushroom Double D! It's like the ones under my bed" He showed it off much to Double D's disgust.

Mario meanwhile put a 1 up mushroom he got from a citizen into his pocket along with a mushroom he got from a block when he met up with Luigi "Bowser's up there waiting for you, he's getting kinda mad." The younger brother said to him.

"Alright, he won't wait much longer, come on Luigi!" The two brothers went forward. They met up with the Eds and before the trio went further a voice interrupted them "Master mario!" An old toad riding a suitcase arrived.

"It would appear i'm just in time!" He hopped off the suitcase. "I have prepared a suitcase for you to take with you on your long journey. I'm quite sure it will prove useful, as it holds many items and outfits! Please take it!" Mario took the suitcase "Thank you toadsworth." He politely answered.

Toadsworth turned to the Eds "As for you three newcomers I shall give you this." He handed Double D a book, "It contains some useful notes on the beanbean kingdom! Use it well." Eddy gumbled at the lame gift. "Why thank you toadsworth, your gift shant be wasted!" He put it under his hat for safety.

"Now then, I have one more parting gift! As it were: Some funds for your trip!" Eddy immediately shot up when Toadsworth handed mario a sack full of coins. "Sweet not even one day here and we're raking in the dough!" He cheered.

"Oh, gracious! Master Luigi, are you going to the beanbean kingdom as well?" Toadsworth asked as Luigi shook his head. "No thanks, Adventuring Isn't my thing ya know, i'm just seeing mario off."

"Master Mario go on ahead I shall be awaiting you in front of the koopa cruiser." Toadsworth said before walking forward. "We shouldn't keep bowser waiting." Double D said "You're right… Let's a go." Mario said as the quartet and Luigi moved forward.

They saw a lone Koopa troopa, a Toad and toadsworth before a booming voice roared "MARIO AND YOU CHUMPS!" The group saw on a large turtle ship Bowser not looking happy. "You're late! What were you doing!" He yelled.

"I was being a good citizen.." Mario muttered. "We're leaving, so get on board and make it snappy!" Bowser yelled as the four ran up a walkway to the deck.

Bowser chuckled "Well so what do you think? Incredible isn't it? This is my Newest weapon: The Koopa cruiser!" Double D marveled at it. "It's an impressive piece of machinery I'll say that." Ed was excitingly running around "We have a monster buddy eddy!" He told his friend.

"Yeah more like an overbearing boss…" He grumbled. "Now all I need is my troops! KOOPA TROOP!" He roared with no one aside from Luigi and the koopa making any movement. "GAH! Where are they!" Bowser stomped his foot when he noticed something.

"What the, are you trying to join the koopa troop?" Bowser said pointing towards Luigi who was jumping in the air. "I see! I see! You want me to bring you along that badly huh?" Luigi looked around. "Me?" He nervously answered. "Yes you." Bowser answered. "Uh… N-no!" Luigi answered.

Bowser laughed. "Oh that's rich, don't be modest Green satche! You look like a real pain but i'll take you anyway!" Luigi took two steps backwards…before running off. "Hey get back here!" Bowser yelled before Luigi was knocked back by another koopa.

"Your Gnarliness! The troops have just arrived!" He turned back and yelled. "Hey the assembly area is over here you idiots!" Soon a loud rumble before a group of Koopas and small mushroom creatures charged forward and walked towards the ship and began boarding as Luigi snuck his way through the crowd.

"Now we can depart with an increased headcount too!" Bowser laughed as a koopa wearing wizards garb flew over to the king on a broom. "Your filthiness the boarding is now complete, except for one deserter." He explained.

"Take a wild guess who that is…" Mario sighed to the Eds. "What? Move it you idiots initiate Cruiser pursuit mode!" He ordered as the ship took off.

Luigi ran through toad town square as fast as he could but was eventually caught by a mechanical hand from the cruisers mouth and was dragged inside. As it flew off into the sky.

Later the mario bros and Eds were in the hull talking about their lives, "So you two are adventurers that save the princess from bowser." Edd threw back the information he learned to mario who nodded "Yup and you three try to get jawbreakers..."

"But they are so yummy!" Ed said. "And we fail most of the time due to the chumps at the cul de sac." Eddy complained. Luigi closed the suitcase "I put our mushrooms in here, this thing is spacy, it even fits our clothes!" He said astounded.

Soon the ships intercom whirred. "Mario, chumps! And...Mr. Green Mario Brother Guy! Look alive there, will you two? We're about to arrive in the Beanbean Kingdom! Arrange your stuff, and get ready to roll. Then report to the deck. Pronto!" It turned off as the group got up.

"Huh, better see what he wants…" Mario said starting the group off, they walked through the cruiser, a Koopa saw them "Hey! The guy with the sock cap!" He walked over to Edd "Thanks for helping me back in toad town, as a reward, have this!" He gave him a green mushroom. "That's a one up, it'll help ya sometime trust me."

"Thank you kind sir, I hope it shall come in handy." Edd nodded. The group continued forward until they passed a koopa taking pictures. "Hey, there! You 5!" It said causing the group to turn around "Whatchu want?" Eddy rudely asked.

"You're about to enter the Beanbean Kingdom, so you have your passports with you, right?" He asked. "I don't think so…" Mario responded awkwardly.

"Well, it looks like you've got a suitcase there...Tell you what: go ahead and open your suitcase, OK?" Luigi took the suitcase and opened it, inside the koopa grabbed five small books with the characters colors.

"Why, you've got 'em right here! But... Hey! There aren't any photos! These won't get you into the Beanbean Kingdom! No sir, no way, no how!" The koopa said with the bros and Edd saying "Oh no!" in shock

Eddy yawned and Ed went to his knees and begged to the koopa. "Please let into the bean relm turtle man!" The koopa kicked him off "Don't wig out about it, though. If we take your pictures here, you should be just fine. Since the Great Bowser has called you to the deck, I'll let you two cut the line."

"Sweet!" Eddy said "Looks like things are looking up for us boys!" The koopa motioned towards a mat. "Step onto the mat once you're ready! No hurry!"

Soon the Mario bros and Eds stepped on the pads and took their pictures, "Looking sharp guys!" Eddy said as he looked at his photo. "Great! I've taken passport photos for all of you! Aren't we all happy now? Happy all around!" the group thanked the koopa and then moved forwards.

Later they encountered a barrel blocking the path "Looks like we can't get through… oh well we tried." Luigi said turning around before being caught by Eddy "Hold on Green and lean! Ed be a woodpecker on that barrel!" He told the lump who went to the barrel and smashed it with his face.

"Done and Done Eddy!" He said with his normal glee "How…" Mario started before Double D stopped him "You shouldn't question Ed, lord knows I tried." He sighed.

They reached another blockage with a block, Eddy immediately hit it for any coins and "Hey? Where's my money!" he said annoyed a crane activated. It went towards a barrel then going to Luigi and picked him up by the overalls "Oh no!" he said failing around when a goomba came over "Uh-oh! Looks like the crane mistook you for cargo...That looks...uncomfortable. Hey! Since you're up there, why don't we use you as a lookout!" It said

"Mama mia…" Luigi sighed as Eddy and Ed laughed at his misfortune.

Later Mario, Bowser and the Eds were on the deck where Luigi was still on lookout "Your Rancidness!" The koopa with the broom said flying over. "We will soon pass over the border between the Mushroom and Beanbean Kingdoms" It told him.

"Hmm! Nice work! You can go back below decks." The koopa king ordered. As the Magikoopa flew off Luigi spotted something "Uh guys…" He started before a green orb hit the ship knocking Luigi down.

"RAWR! What now?" Bowser growled as a figure flew towards the ship. It was a green witch in a floating chair "Who would have thought that you'd catch up to the Great Cackletta in even a hundred million years?" She cackled

Bowser stomped his foot "You! You're the fiend who stole Peach's voice! How dare you pull off such a cool, evil plan?"

Mario stepped forward "Where'd you put her voice, or I swear im-a gonna go strikers on you." He growled.

Cackletta cackled again, "Oh, I dare! And now I'm going straight back to the Beanbean Kingdom so my next plan can take root! I have no time to chat with the likes of you!"

She snapped her fingers and a small man with a red coat appeared wearing a strange helmet.

"Fawful! Take care of this!" She ordered before flying away, "Come back here!" Mario yelled to the disappearing witch.

Fawful decided to speak up. "I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you! If you are giving us the chase, just to get your silly princess's voice, then you are idiots of foolishness!" He chortled.

While bowser and Mario looked furious at the guy the Ed's were helping Luigi up.

"What a loon." Eddy said about fawful.

"But he isn't a birdie Eddy." Ed said clueless. Double D just slapped his forehead.

"Princess Peach's sweet voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!" Fawful's helmet shot a green blast that knocked Bowser to the ground in one shot!

"Oh no! Turtle man speak to me!" Ed said rushing over to him. Fawful sneered at the group.

"Now is when the talking stops! I do not have the time to stop and smell foul roses such as you! One fell swoop is the way I will deal with you fink-rats!"

In an instant the ship was bombarded with the same orbs that incapacitated Bowser, Mario, Edd and Eddy dodged them best they could while Luigi and Ed were flailing their arms panicking. Soon the ship sparked and started to lose control before exploding, sending the Mario bros and Ed's careening to the earth below.

Meanwhile near the kingdoms border a pair of binoculars watched the explosion. "General Starshade! A massive explosion has been sighted, confirmation! I need confirmation!" Then he noticed a Red, Green, Dark green, orange and yellow trail of light in the sky.

"General Starshade! Meteorites confirmed!" Then the 5 "Meteorites" slammed into the ground. "Impact in Stardust Fields! Initiate recon!"

* * *

**So Yeah the next chapter will be Stardust fields, also lets talk changes from the game to the story.**

***All of the tutorials are skipped, since they don't really add anything to the story.**

***A magikoopa appears at the begining to show some of Bowser's troops.**

**That's pretty much it, please Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stardust Eds

**Now for Chapter 2 where the Edventure really begins, while this might be slow hopefully it get better by Hoohoo Mountain. Anyways Let's ED Go!**

* * *

Eddy woke up and struggled to get up "Getting real tired of slapstick…" He muttered, he walked towards Double D who looked limp "Crap! Double D get up!" He shook him, Ed got stuck in an indent and dug himself out. "Hiya Eddy!" He said blissfully unaware.

"Ed… Double D is… really hurt, where's a hospital around here!" Eddy said looking around. Luigi got himself up and plucked mario from the ground like a turnip which launched him into the air "Mario?" He said looking around before his brother landed on top of him burying him.

"Luigi?" He said looking around before being tossed back by Luigi tunneling up. "Right here, hey what's up with those guys?" The two walked over to the Eds with Ed carrying Edd on his shoulder.

"What are you three doing?" Mario said looking at the tiro "Double D got hurt bad in the crash, we're gonna try to find a hospital." Eddy said, but Mario had an idea "Well you got a doctor right here! Let me see him." Ed tried to not hurt Double D anymore and put him down gingerly.

Mario looked at the sockhated Ed, "Alright, he's fine he just needs a one up mushroom, Luigi hand me the suitcase." Luigi opened it up and Mario took out of the green mushrooms they had gotten and put it in Edd's mouth, the young boy chewed before his eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh what happened…" Edd said getting up before Ed hugged him "WE ARE SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY DOUBLE D!" Edd was sort of crushed "Ed… Not breathing.." Ed Let go and let Double D down.

"Thank you Mario brothers!" Edd said smiling Mario flashed a thumbs up "Not a problem." Luigi then saw a koopa lying on the ground barely conscious "Bowser… flew over… the border…." He said falling over.

"I think we got some info on bowser." Luigi said turning around Mario nodded as they started towards a nearby building, with the Eds following behind, "Hey Wait up!" Eddy called out.

"Huh are you three coming along with us?" Mario asked as Double D stepped up "Yes I do believe we owe you our assistance on this quest of great magnitude since you saved me."

"I'm just in it for the cash." Eddy blunty said "And I want to save the world!" Ed said triumphantly.

"Should we do this mario?" Luigi asked to which his older brother shrugged. "I don't mind having others with me, kinda reminds me of when I stopped smithy with Peach, Bowser, Prince Mallow And Geno."

"Sweet! We won't let you down mustache bros!" Eddy boasted.

As the group went into the building and they saw 2 huge turtles wearing armor holding a jump rope.

"Well, well! Talk about a nice surprise! Check it out, Bro! It looks like the famous Mario Bros. have arrived!" The One with a red flag on it's helmet said.

"You know us?" Luigi asked curiously. "Yup! World 4-3! Remember!" The red flagged one said pulling out a photo of the bros dodging the large hammers they threw.

"Man! That really brings back the memories, doesn't it? Good times... Good times." The one with the blue flag said. "So what's up, brothers M? Are you two heading off on a journey together?"

"Yup we have to rescue princess peach's voice from the evil Cackletta with the help of this boys." Mario said motioning towards the Eds who waved.

"Oh... So you probably want us to let you pass, huh? Yeah, well, I'm sure you guys know this is the border of the Mushroom Kingdom." The blue one said to which the group nodded.

"That's right, it's the border, and since we're the border security, we can't let you in...until you do some jumping worthy of the Mario name!" The red one said as he moved to the other side of his bro and started to swing the rope around.

"The rules are really simple! Just jump to avoid touching the royal Border Line!" He said.

"OK, Mario, try to jump the rope... Er... I mean, try to jump the royal Border Line!" The other said.

Mario smirked at this. "This is child's play!" Mario jumped once then twice then his final jump was much higher.

His jump cleared the rope pretty easily "Man! That was incredible!" The first bro said "Now it's your turn, Luigi. Let's see you jump!" The second added.

Luigi nodded "Alrighty!" Luigi jumped once then his second jump was as high as marios then his final jump was even higher! Luigi landed olympic style with a smile "Oh yeah!" He cheered.

"Alright! Now you three think you can make it?" The bro asked the Ed's Eddy smirked "I can do this easy peasy!"

He ran over and jumped not as high as the bros, but cleared it nonetheless. "Sweet! You're up Ed!" He called back.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed trotted over and jumped the lowest so far but made it! "Come on Double D!"

Edd sighed "Oh dear… physical endurance…" he took a deep breath ran forward and hopped over the rope. He cleared it with mostly no issue, but looked out of breath afterwards.

"It wasn't that hard…" Luigi commented. Soon our group headed out before one of the bros stopped them.

"Hold up, Bros.!" It said running over Since we've been on duty, you two are the first ones to ever cross our border. I mean, EVER!"

"We've gotta commemorate this occasion by giving you this!" He pulled out a map and a small sack which Eddy snatched immediately and when he opened up expecting cash, he got a bunch of beans…

"What the?! This ain't cash!" He said annoyed "Well this is the Beanbean kingdom! You might need those beans later!" The sumo bro said leaving.

"Well with this map we be able to a locate where we are." Mario opened it up showing most of the kingdom. "I think we are here." Luigi pointed to a purple mountain side.

Edd opened his book that Toadsworth gave him and flipped to a page showing that, "I believe we are in stardust fields, one of the borders between of the Mushroom and Beanbean kingdom."

"Well at least are now in the Beanbean Kingdom." Mario said, "But we should find Bowser, despite his sour attitude he is powerful."

The group wandered the landscape till they found a strange sight, a huge cannon with something inside it. Mario decided to see what it was by jumping on the object a couple times making it sink down, turning the cannon around revealing it was Bowser inside.

"Mr. Ugly Bad guy!" Ed Cheered.

"Hey! Mario! Great timing! I could use a hand here! I'm kind of… stuck." Bowser said. "Well maybe if you can can lose a couple pounds Shell boy!" Eddy joked

"Look, keep your diet jokes to yourself! They're not funny get me out of here!" Bowser whined Ed walked over when a fat bird-looking thing drops down in front of the group.

"Nyeck nyeck nyeck!" It laughed "Why, could it be that Bowser, the great Koopa King, has fallen into my cannon?! Nyeck! How amusing!"

Bowser grunted as he struggled "Wh-Who dares speak to me so?"

"Nyeck nyeck nyeeeck! I am Tolstar, the great and famed king of Stardust Fields! I've heard tales of you, but you're not very impressive in person! Nyeeeck nyeck nyeck!" Tolstar laughed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tolstar, but we need our friend Bowser back." Double D requested to him.

"Nyeck nyeck! If you want me to get him out of there, little people, you must pay in coins! I will set him free...for ALL of your coins! And I'll even keep this most embarrassing incident a secret!" Tolstar offered.

"Wh-What?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Bowser whined. "Yeah! That's our coins!" Eddy argued.

"We'll give you all our coins." Mario simply said much to Eddy's shock!

"Pardon me? I'm not sure I heard you correctly just now! You'll give me all of your coins?" Tolstar said a bit shocked.

"Yup! Here ya go!" Mario said tossing the sack much to Eddy's frustration "We were raking in the dough…" he grumbled.

Tolstar looked at the money and smiled. "Nyeck nyeck nyeeeck! Why, these are Mushroom Kingdom coins, aren't they? This is the BEANBEAN Kingdom! ...I suppose I'll have to calculate their value in the local currency!"

Tolstar took out a calculator and mused to himself "Let's see... At today's exchange rate... 110 Mushroom coins...are worth 10 Beanbean Coins! Well, sorry, but for only 10 coins I can't guarantee this secret won't slip out! Nyeck nyeck!" He cackled

Eddy fumed at this "Wait WHAT? What a gip!"

"...Yes, that means I'll need an additional 100 Beanbean coins! Go find them in Stardust Fields and bring them back to me! Then I'll help your Koopa King!" Tolstar offered.

Tolstar Stomped down and it created a bridge nearby "Look around Stardust Fields and find me 100 coins! You can find them in blocks or win them in battles."

The group continued through stardust fields fighting some fighter flies, and some bill blasters… well Mario, Luigi, Eddy and Ed.

"Come on sockhead we need the money!" Eddy told him after stomping a fighter fly and getting the coins from them.

"Eddy you know i'm a pacifist." Edd told him, Luigi decided to talk to the kid. "Look i'm not much of a fan of fighting. But sometimes we have to do what we have to do." He explained.

Edd sighed "I suppose drastic times call for drastic measures…" He reluctantly said jumping on a nearby bill blaster and destroying it. He sighed as he collected the coins "This hero business isn't gonna be easy…"

Eventually the group was almost halfway done with the coin collecting when they heard some rumbles from the ground before 2 toads came out.

"Sergeant Starshade! The shooting stars we just witnessed were an alien bombardment! ...Perhaps! In the name of the Starshade Bros., we will find the alien scum! They will rue the day!" The red one told his brother.

"Aliens where!?" Ed excitedly said looking around.

"General Starshade! Sir! I have confirmed the presence of a suspicious unknown entity! It is a vivid green color that pierces the eye!" The green one said spotting Luigi.

"Hmm! Yes! Sighting confirmed! However, I see not green, but red!" The red one said spotting Mario.

Mario jumped on Luigi due to them deciding to imitate the Starshade bros The four copied their movements until mario spun into the toads.

"Oh! Incredible! It is none other than Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom!" The red one said excitedly.

"Luigi sighting confirmed!" The Green one smiled hopping up and down. "Sergeant Starshade! Change of mission objective! Obtain autographs, STAT!" The red toad smiled and pulled out a photo of Mario.

"So what are doing here in the Beanbean kingdom with these privates?" Sergeant asked Mario about the Eds.

"Well we have to save Princess peaches voice from an evil witch cackletta and we are currently looking for coins to pay a toll." Mario said

"Yeah so you got some cash on you guys?" Eddy asked before Double D pulling him back.

"Incredible! To think... Princess Peach's lovely voice in the hands of some vile enemy! Her voice must be recovered, no matter what it takes! Priority one, Sergeant Starshade! We must provide as much field support as we can!" He told his brother.

The green one nodded "Very well! We Starshade Bros. will teach you the secrets of Bros. Action! Master Mario! Master Luigi! And you privates! Special Bros. Action training shall commence immediately!"

The 5 were taken to a special training ground. "When you wish to jump up to a high ledge, the Taller one can jump on the shorter ones to perform a High Jump." Luigi nodded and jumped on Mario, slightly squashing him but the rebound launched the two onto the ledge.

Ed excited to try this move jumped on Edd and Eddy and squashed the two of them, but the rebound from both launched all three onto the ledge.

"Excellent work, men! If you use your High Jump, you can climb ledges that you could never climb alone!" The green one said. "And break bones that I could never could before…" Eddy groaned.

"Now for you shorties hop on your tall friends back and prepare to spin!" Mario and the smaller Eds hopped on Luigi and Eds shoulders piggyback style.

"It is possible to use this Spin Jump to jump across wide valleys and dangerous pits!" Sargent Starshade said.

Mario and Luigi nodded as Mario spun and Luigi held on as they spun over the cliff. For the Eds Eddy spun first with double D second and them and Ed went across the cliff.

"See, boys, actions that the rear member performs are called Bros. Actions! There are more actions that only teams like you can perform!" General starshade said happily. "Training complete!"

The group was sent back to the main part of stardust fields "Excellent. Now, the proving grounds! The time has come to show off the fruits of your training! You must use the High Jump and Spin Jump we just taught you...To reach the flag way up there! Good luck, soldiers!" Sargent Starshade said.

The group then used the high jump (With Edd and Eddy being slightly squashed now but it was still a bit painful ) to get onto the cliff and the spin jump to get across.

"Hmm... Incredible! Master Mario! Master Luigi, Private Eds! You truly are super brothers! I salute you!" General Starshade said impressed.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi, Private Eds! May your mission be successful! Good luck out there!" Sargent Starshade said.

"Move OUT!" The two toads said going down to their star shaped bunker. "Well that was odd." Edd said "But we got some new moves from them, and that's important." Mario said

"Yeah new moves, hey I can see some blocks in the distance and blocks mean more cash!" Eddy said excitedly running off.

Later the group was looking at their inventory "We have enough coins to pay tolstar!" Edd said excitedly closing the suitcase. "Sweet lets go pay that jerk!" Eddy said excitedly. Then a familiar voice called out nearby.

"Mario, Luigi, and Eds! Sirs!" The starshade bros appeared out of their bunker. "Roadblock!" Ed said "What's up you two?" Luigi asked.

"By your leave, there is something we com-PLETELY forgot to mention to you earlier!" The red general said.

"Affirmative! You see, when you master a technique in the field, you can also use it in battle!" The Green Sargent Added.

Mario had an idea "Like me lifting up Luigi and slamming down onto foes?" Luigi had a similar one. "Or me using mario to bounce us up to slam onto the foe!"

Edd then had a thought "Sorry to interrupt, but Eddy, Ed and I aren't coorandated to perform bros moves in battle."

General Starshade put his hand to his chin "Hmmn, this is a conundrum… wait I've got it!" He pulled a green shell. "You can use friend attacks with this green shell!"

"Cool, uh what does it do?" Ed asked "Simply one guy kicks it and the others help kick it back when it hits a foe!" The green Sargent told him.

"Alright thank you for this starshade brothers!" Edd said taking the shell. "Alright can we continue? We've got to pay off Tolstar!" Eddy said impatiently.

"Proper planning and preparation ensure your safety throughout your journey! We wish you luck Move OUT!" General Starshade said moving down.

The group with this new information continued back to Bowser and Tolstar. "We've got your 100 coins Tolstar." Mario told him showing the bag.

"Nyeck! It took you long enough! But well done! I'll just be taking these coins now!" Tolstar Said

"Finally! Let me outta here!" Bowser roared. Tolstar smirked "Huh? You want out? You want me to help you? Who said I'd do that?"

Eddy yelled "Hey you stiffed us! You jerk!" He said tossing the green shell at Tolstar, making him furious.

He flew over to the group. "Nyeck nyeck! You're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore! Outsiders begone!" He angrily said getting two spiked balls out.

Mario stepped forward "Let's a go!" Luigi was nervous "Let's a go…" Eddy hopped over "Showtime boys!" He smirked.

"Oh dear…" Edd worried as Ed was excited "Oh boy oh boy!"

Tolstar tossed the spiked balls which the two brothers jumped over and Mario used splash bros slamming into the beast.

"Eddy it would be instrumental that you used the green shell now!" Eddy nodded at Edds remark.

He took out the shell and kicked at Tolstar making him flinch which the mario bros used as opportunity to deal more jumping damage.

After kicking the shell a couple times Eddy felt some strength in his foot as he kicked the shell with a powerful kick launching it at Tolstar launching him in the air for a brief second.

"Nyeck… That hurt!" Tolstar groaned. "That's what you get for scamming us!" Eddy said with .

"Funny is it Eddy, you scam people all the time and now you've been scammed yourself." Double D chucked

"Don't milk it sockhead, Ed jump on him!" Eddy ordered.

"Okie Dokie Eddy!" Ed charged forward and belly flopped onto Tolstar.

"Nyeck! You shall pay for this!" Tolstar took flight and chased Eddy and Ed.

He tossed spiked balls at the two which the jumped over until "Neyck!" Eddy prepared to jump and was hit by the spiked ball which bounced on the ground and hit him mid jump.

As the spiked balls continued to be tossed Ed managed to catch one and slam it back in his face before the mario bros slammed down on him "Splash bros!" They said as the King of stardust fields fell onto the star right next to Bowsers cannon.

"You, sir, have been griping far too loudly for some time!" A squeaky voice said from under the star.

Soon it opened up launching Tolstar to his original position revealing sargent starshade looking angry. He kicked the cannon which aimed Bowser right at Tolstar.

He lit a match before lighting the fuse and going back onto his bunker.

Bowser meanwhile was panicking about this "Graaaaaaaargh! M-MARIO! Green 'Stache, chumps! You gotta get Princess Peach's voice back! It's all up to you!"

Bowser was fired out and launched Tolstar when he hit him leaving the Eds and Mario bros alone.

"MR UGLY BAD GUY!" Ed cried.

"Well lets a go then, we'll find Bowser later, I think he'll be fine." Mario said as the group walked off with Eddy holding their coin sack "Well boys at least we saved the cash!"

"You always look on the bright side Eddy…" Edd sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cul de sac it was daytime Rolf was tending to his livestock where he heard a rumble in the ground. "Hello? Did Rolf not eat enough of Nana's beef stew?" he said looking at his stomach.

Then walked over to the noise and saw the Pipe in the alley outside of his yard. "A gift from the gods yes?" Rolf said climbing over his fence and went to look into the pipe, "Is this the pipe to the nirvana realm, is Rolf worthy?" Rolf smiled "Then it shall not wait for Rolf no longer, Rolf shall join the spirits immediately!"

Rolf jumped into the pipe expecting to be showered with gifts and meat, but little did he know he was the next one on the Edventure…

* * *

**So Yeah Rolf will have some part in this anyways Story changes from the game:**

*** The Eds Getting the green shell due to well. There being 3 of them so they can't do bros attacks.**

**Also a bit of a note based on a quote Mario said, yes Mario RPG happened, there will be references to other Mario games with one huge exception. The paper Mario games, it's canon that they exist in a separate universe, so don't expect Mario to mention those games.**

**But anyways Please read and review!**


End file.
